As described in European patent application EP-A-0 274 084, it is known to interconnect two elements by means of a connecting member and a plurality of screws.
In the special case of microwaves, it is necessary to achieve accurate positioning of microwave modules and of waveguides that are of arbitrary shapes. It is also important to be able to dismantle such parts, possibly while retaining a record of the optimum position.
An object of the invention is to achieve this target.